1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to solid state lighting systems with multiple heat sinks replacing conventional lighting means in at least a portion of an original luminaire fixture or similar luminaire fixture.
2. Description of Background Art
Background art has numerous examples of LED based lighting devices; recent ones include U.S.2009/0003009 disclosing a LED lamp projecting light in a forward direction and utilizing a reflector. U.S.2009/0001372 discloses an LED device with a liquid heat transfer fluid; U.S.2008/0296589 discloses a lighting device having a substrate with a thermally conductive region; U.S.2008/0285303 discloses an optical module with an electric wiring interface; U.S.2008/0278954 discloses a mounting assembly for one or more light-emitting elements such that the elements are inferiorly connected to a carrier; U.S.2008/0274641 discloses a lighting fixture with heat removal supporting high intensity LEDs; U.S.2008/0254649 discloses a LED lighting assembly including a printed circuit board with a dielectric layer; U.S.2005/0201098 discloses a LED lighting assembly on an extruded base but not an arm at a angle to the base. Additional background is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,558; U.S. Pat. No. 7,878,683 U.S.2007/0041185; U.S.2012/0212958; U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,929, U.S. Pat. No. 8,247,998, U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,919, U.S. Pat. No. 7,102,172, U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,706, U.S.2006/0023423 and U.S.2005/0201097; also included are Toshiba TGT Luminaire Brochure; 2012; QD-GS01-SP02-070312-1 and NEMA Outdoor 2010 LSD. The aforementioned background art are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference. There is a need for a low cost solid state lighting system enabling high intensity lighting and overcoming the associated heat dissipation issues. The background art does not disclose or suggest the benefits of a solid state lighting system, lamp or fixture with replaceable lens system and high heat dissipation through improved thermal coupling to exterior portions of the lamp. A significant portion of the cost of a new lighting fixture for an LED can be eliminated by replacing only the conventional lighting portion of existing fixtures or luminaire.